honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Honest Teaser)
Honest Teaser - Star Wars: The Force Awakens is an episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,' Riley Silverman '''and' Andy Signore. In addition to regular narrator '''Jon Bailey, it featured additional voices by''' Brizzy voices.' It parodies both the 2015 teaser trailer for the film 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) 'and film geeks more generally. It was the second of only two 'Honest Teasers ever produced, and was published on November 3, 2015, shortly after the release of the film's official teaser trailer. It is 2 minutes 25 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.1 million times. Screen Junkies also produced a '''full Honest Trailer for the film 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens after its release. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pegJQPIzfs4 Watch Honest Teaser - Star Wars: The Force Awakens on YouTube] "We could show you two hours of a monkey washing a cat and you'd still go see this movie. Twice." '~ Honest Teaser - Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Script [Star Wars: The Force Awakens' trailer plays] '''Fan 1:' Hey? Is that Leia? It kind of looks like her from Return of the Jedi. Fan 2: I don't know. Is that the crash Star Destroyer from first teaser? Fan 3: Will you guys stop? I'm trying to watch the trailer! "Maz": Who are you? "Rey": Depends who you ask. There's a lot of fan theories floating around. But you can back order a tiny version of my droid for 150 bucks. "Kylo Ren": Nothing will stand in our way. at George Lucas's face in Darth Vader's helmet. We will fix what you started. Anakin: I don't like sand. It's coarse, rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Darth Vader: NOOOOO! "Rey": There were stories about what happened. ('''Anakin:' Yipee! Jar Binks [[Honest Trailer - Phantom Menace 3D|gets his tongue caught in the pod racer beam]] Palpatine: Nooo!)'' "Han": It's true. All of it: midichlorians.... ('''Qui-gon Jinn:' Without the midi-chlorians life could not exist.)... Jar Jar... '(Jar Jar: Meesa called Jar Jar Binks.)... the special editions... ''([Greedo shoots first] as a force ghost in '''[[Honest Trailer - Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi|Return of the Jedi]])... they're real. But forget all that! Some new nerds directing now and this looks awesome! Hey remember those things? TIE fighters are still cool, right? Who's that guy? Kylo He looks bad. I bet it's giving you goosebumps right about now. We could show you two hours of monkey washing a cat, and you'd still go see this movie. Twice. '"Rey":' The prequels: they're gnawing at you. Just let them go. for ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''- Star Wars: It's On You Abrams. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 'Star Wars: It's on You, Abrams' '''Fan 1:' Where's Luke? Did he turn to the dark side or something? Why isn't he in the trailer? Fan 2: What do you want them to do: give away the whole movie? Fan 3: Hey guys, don't forget the trailers for The Phantom Menace also we're kind of cool. Fan 1: Don't ruin this for me! Trivia * Screen Junkies only produced one other Honest Teaser, for the teaser trailer for the film Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. * Screen Junkies also produced an actual Honest Trailer for the film Star Wars: The Force Awakens after its release. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Teaser - Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''has a 95.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CinemaBlend said there was plenty of truth in Honest Teaser's line that we'd all go see The Force Awakens if it was just a monkey washing a cat. They said the Honest Teaser really underscored that The Force Awakens has "the most unnecessary marketing campaign in the history of advertising." In the same article, CinemaBlend wrote that the Honest Teaser was a "good-natured ribbing" and "feels like the product of fans that are just as eager to see this as the rest of us." Slash Film found the Honest Teaser's pokes at the Star Wars prequel trilogy noteworthy, and wrote that the Honest Teaser would help Star Wars fans "keep our hype in check." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Additional voices by: Brizzy Voices Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Riley Silverman, and Andy Signore Edited by Tim Hayes and Dan Murrell External links * Star Wars: The Force Awakens Already Has An Honest Trailer, And It's Vicious - CinemaBlend article * '‘Star Wars: The Force Awakens’ Honest Trailer: TIE Fighters Are Still Cool, Right? '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘Star Wars: The Force Awakens’ Teaser ' - Geeks of Doom article * 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens Gets A Honest Teaser '- Comicbook.con article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Teasers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Star Wars Category:2010s Category:Science-fiction Category:Franchises Category:JJ Abrams Category:Season 5 Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney